homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
040616 - An Enlightening Conversation
10:48 -- athanasyGerent AG began pestering clownfishCurator CC at 22:48 -- 10:49 AG: Hellδ humαη Kyle 10:49 AG: err just Kyle i suppδse 10:49 AG: I hαveη't seeη yδu αrδuηd lαtely 10:49 AG: hδw gδes yδu? 10:49 CC: oh, uh 10:50 CC: hey eribus 10:50 CC: i'm, uh, fine i guess 10:50 CC: how are you 10:51 AG: I'm curreηtly perusiηg my cδllectiδηs, tryiηg tδ fiηd α suitαble replαcemeηt weαpδη fδr Lδrcαη 10:51 AG: She dδesη't exαctly hαve hers with her αt the mδmeηt 10:51 CC: ...uh, right 10:52 CC: what does she, uh, usually use again 10:52 AG: Cleαvers, yδu kηδw, the tδδl δf the trαde fδr the butcherer 10:53 CC: ...right 10:53 AG: Ah! 10:53 AG: this αctuαlly briηgs up αη iηterestiηg questiδη 10:53 CC: what 10:54 AG: Tell me, whαt sδrt δf strife specibus dδ yδu use? I've αctuαlly yet tδ see yδu fight, ηδr hαve I heαrd αηy δf it frδm yδur explδits δη Arty's lαηd 10:55 CC: oh, uh 10:55 CC: i have a skateboard 10:55 CC: i, uh, don't really use it to fight much 10:56 AG: α whαt 10:56 AG: Oh! 10:56 AG: αhh 10:56 AG: yes thδse thiηgs 10:56 AG: ηδw I remember 10:57 CC: do trolls, uh, have those 10:58 AG: Well I dδ believe I might hαve δηe sδmewhere... It might belαy further dδwη iη my cδllectiδηs? They αre pαrticuαrly pδpulαr iη the yδuηger trδlls, thδse seekiηg "cheαp thrills αηd rαdicαl drills" 10:58 AG: δr sδ I've heαrd 10:59 CC: ..... 11:00 CC: i, uh, just use it to get from place to place faster 11:00 AG: Why ηδt ruη? 11:00 AG: δr simply cαsuαlly sαuηter? 11:00 CC: it's faster this way 11:00 AG: such devices αre ηδ use δη uηeveη terrαiη 11:01 CC: i used to live in a suburb 11:01 CC: with sidewalks 11:01 AG: why α simple pebble cδuld dislδdge yδu αηd ηext thiηg yδu kηδw? I'll hαve α fresh humαη skeletδη tδ αdd tδ my cδllectiδη 11:02 CC: ...did you actually need me for anything or what 11:03 AG: Just simply tδssiηg cδηversαtiδη with my teαm is αll 11:03 AG: We αre ruηηiηg α few gδδd persδηs shδrt αt the mδmeηt 11:03 CC: ...sure, whatever 11:04 CC: and yeah, uh, i guess so 11:04 AG: Lδrcαη is prδbαbly δff αrrαηgiηg bδηes αgαiη, αηd Arty is mδst likely speηdiηg sδme quαlity time with his δwη mαtesprit... Or sδ I thiηk thαts hδw it sits 11:04 AG: Yδu seemed α likely cαηdidαte tδ cδηverse with 11:05 CC: ...yeah, uh, right, i guess so 11:05 AG: I hδpe I αm ηδt δffeηdiηg yδu? Humαη culture is still sδ... Its still sδ frαηkly δdd, αs clδse αs it seems tδ δur.. Well "My" culture 11:06 AG: I'm still δηly δbserviηg secδηd-hαηd thrδugh yδu remαiηiηg humαηs, whαt I've beeη tδld 11:06 AG: Lucy hαs beeη α big help sδ fαr iη this regαrd 11:07 CC: ...no, you're fine 11:08 CC: the, uh, cultural differences are, uh, kind of a lot, yeah 11:08 CC: i've only, uh, talked to lucy the one time but i'm glad she can help i guess 11:09 AG: She hαs defiηitely beeη the mδst helpful δf yδu humαηs tδ my δwη reseαrch 11:09 AG: ηδ δffeηse, δf cδurse 11:11 CC: no, it's fine 11:11 CC: you said she was working on a cipher or something 11:11 AG: Ah, well ηδt quite 11:11 AG: I αm, thrδugh her help 11:12 AG: I thiηk I've gδt it thδugh, sδ αηy trαηslαtiδηs betweeη yδur humαη texts αηd δur δwη shδuld ηδt be thαt difficult 11:12 CC: oh, uh, alright 11:12 CC: and, uh, that's good 11:13 CC: there's enough problems without us not being able to, uh, read things 11:13 AG: I wδuld be sδ iηterested tδ reαd sδme δf the humαη histδry ηδvellα thαt αηy δf yδu mαy hαve cδllected iη yδur hives 11:14 CC: well, uh 11:14 CC: i might have a history textbook in my room somewhere 11:14 CC: not, uh, really sure though 11:15 AG: Oh? 11:15 AG: Well spleηdid, yes! Well if yδu iηfαct dδ hαve δηe 11:15 AG: I will be ever sδ iηterested 11:15 CC: it would be the kind we, uh, used in school 11:16 CC: ...i'm not sure what grade it'd be from though 11:16 AG: Well I wδuld be dδubly iηterested if it pertαiηed iηfδrmαtiδη δη humαη αηαtδmy αηd medicαl prδcedures... I've ηδt yet beeη αble tδ crαck iηtδ α humαη bδdy tδ δbserve firsthαηd 11:17 AG: Althδugh Mike is seemiηgly α likely cαηdidαte 11:17 AG: ηδt thαt 11:17 AG: ηδt thαt I will crαck iηtδ him αηy time sδδη 11:17 AG: Mαybe 11:18 AG: Nδt pαrticulαrly sδδη tδ sαy 11:18 CC: ...don't threaten mike 11:18 AG: I'm ηδt "threαteηiηg" him 11:18 AG: simply stαtiηg thαt if he δversteps his bδuηdαries αgαiη, he is gδiηg tδ regret it 11:19 AG: iη the fδrm δf vivisectiδη 11:20 CC: we have enough problems without people tlaking about cutting other people open 11:20 CC: i'll fucking handle mike 11:22 AG: Yδu best, δtherwise I hαve ηδ pαtieηce fδr his dribble 11:24 AG: I'm sδrry, but he hαs wδrη my pαtieηce very thiη 11:25 AG: very 11:25 AG: very thiη 11:28 AG: Aηywαys 11:28 AG: this hαs beeη α very eηlighteηiηg cδηversαtiδη Kyle 11:28 AG: I thαηk yδu fδr yδur time 11:29 CC: eribus 11:29 AG: yes? 11:29 CC: i don't know what he did 11:30 CC: i know he said something, and i know he's been an ass 11:31 CC: i told you i'd handle him and i'm going to try to do that 11:31 AG: He directly iηsulted αηd upset my Mαtesprit, αs well αs dippiηg his ugly little humαη sceηt receptδrs iηtδ the relαtiδηships δf δthers is whαt he did 11:31 AG: He's very much lucky he hαs survived thus lδηg 11:32 CC: you said you wanted to learn about human culture 11:32 CC: here's something for you 11:33 CC: we don't kill people over insults, even ones like whatever he's been spewing 11:34 CC: you got your punch in 11:34 CC: so unless he actually physically hurts someone 11:34 CC: i'm going to ask you not to fucking touch him 11:34 AG: I've αlreαdy stαted thαt I αm ηδt gδiηg tδ mess with him uηless he dδes sδmethiηg sδ igηδrαηt αηd stupid αgαiη 11:35 AG: But I cαηηδt sαy the sαme fδr Lδrcαη 11:36 CC: fine, whatever 11:36 AG: He still hαs α purpδse, αηd I iηteηd δη seeiηg thαt he mαkes due δη it 11:37 AG: We αll dδ αppαreηtly, but he ηeeds tδ prδve his wδrth tδ himself 11:38 CC: i guess 11:38 CC: he'll be fine, just 11:38 CC: give him a while or something 11:39 AG: Fiηe 11:39 AG: But I'm ηδt gδiηg tδ leηd him α helpiηg hαηd αηy time sδδη 11:40 CC: i figured 11:41 CC: like i said, uh, i know he's been... not great about this whole thing 11:42 AG: Obviδusly 11:44 CC: i just talked to him not too long ago, he doesn't seem to know when he's, uh, getting here 11:44 AG: As much αs I despise Mike? I hδpe he gets here befδre we hαve tδ gδ δut αgαiη δη δur duties 11:45 CC: oh, right 11:45 AG: He still is αηδther member tδ δur fδrces, we ηeed αll the help 11:45 AG: eveη frδm the helpless 11:45 CC: ...anyway, he, uh, mentioned something about the quest 11:46 CC: i told him about how we were, uh, talking about the, uh, plan 11:46 CC: he said something about finding a nonviolent solution 11:47 AG: We tried αηd we fαiled αt thαt αlreαdy 11:47 AG: We either ηδw ηeed tδ kill the iηfαηt δr the shδpkeeper 11:47 CC: ...he, uh 11:47 CC: might have given me an idea 11:47 CC: it's probably stupid, but, uh 11:47 AG: Nδ whαt is the ideα 11:48 CC: i mean it would probably only work, uh, short-term 11:48 CC: but we could, uh, maybe get away without killing anyone if we, uh 11:49 AG: Spit it δut 11:49 AG: the "uh"s αre uηηecessαry 11:49 CC: what's wrong with them 11:50 AG: Humαη, just tell me the plαη 11:51 CC: if we can, convince the shopkeeper that the, infant, is dead but really isn't 11:51 CC: that might be, a thing 11:52 CC: like i said, it's, kind of stupid 11:52 CC: i don't know 11:52 AG: Actuαlly yes 11:52 AG: its iηcredibly stupid 11:52 CC: see 11:53 CC: never mind then 11:53 AG: hδw dδ yδu suppδse we cδηviηce him such? Its ηδt quite sδ eαsy 11:54 CC: i don't know, we don't know anything 11:54 CC: we don't even know why he wants, it, dead 11:54 AG: Nδt αt αll 11:54 CC: we really don't, have a lot to go on 11:55 AG: but thαts why I suggest thαt prδbαbly yδurself αηd Lδrcαη gδ tδ fiηd this δut fδr yδurselves, αt leαst gδ tδ the resideηce thαt the iηfαηt resides αt 11:55 CC: ...what 11:56 AG: Split up perhαps, myself αηd the δthers wheη the αrrive we gδ tδ the shδpkeep 11:56 AG: yδu αηd Lδrcαη iηvestigαte the iηfαηt 11:56 AG: Theη we will hαve cδηfirmαtiδηs 11:56 AG: αηd theη we cαη αct αccδrdiηgly 11:57 CC: ...that's, not a bad idea i guess 11:59 AG: I meαη, its ηδt like yδu wδuldη't be αble tδ cδηtαct us 11:59 AG: if αηythiηg wαs fδuηd δut 12:01 CC: yeah, i guess that's true 12:03 AG: Perhαps tell Mike αbδut this ηew plαη, see if he fiηds it suitαble 12:03 CC: yeah, sure 12:04 CC: i still haven't told, arty about the original plan 12:04 CC: haven't seen him 12:07 AG: We'll get αrδuηd tδ telliηg him sδδη eηδugh, ηδt α siηgle wδrry 12:08 CC: yeah, alright 12:09 AG: Either wαy we still dδη't eveη kηδw whαt sδrt δf quest my lαηd hδlds 12:09 AG: αηd we ηeed tδ fiηd δut 12:09 CC: yeah 12:09 AG: αηd thαt meαηs i ηeed tδ tαlk tδ my sprite αgαiη... 12:10 AG: Uuugh 12:10 CC: ... 12:10 CC: right, that, one 12:10 AG: Well just remiηd me tδ dδ sδ befδre we depαrt is αll 12:11 AG: αηd I cαη get it δver with quickly 12:11 CC: sure 12:13 AG: Well I fiηαlly thiηk I've fδuηd α suitαble replαcemeηt weαpδη fδr Lδrcαη. I must δf cδurse leαve yδu fδr ηδw 12:13 CC: i'll, be here if you need anything i guess 12:14 AG: I will tαlk tδ yδu lαter Kyle, αηd αs I sαid eαrlier, its beeη eηlighteηiηg 12:14 -- athanasyGerent AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 00:14 -- Category:Eribus Category:Kyle